


Diana and Charles: Bulimia

by avgardner1



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: Bulimia, Depression, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgardner1/pseuds/avgardner1
Summary: This British Royal story takes place around '82-'83 after William was born. Charles has been noticing for a while that Diana's been acting rather unusual and been puking on and off for a number of months. He finally can't take it anymore and calls the doctor. Charles quickly discovers that Diana's suffering from a bad case of Bulimia. Will Charles be able to help save Diana's life?





	1. Getting Caught

Diana woke up in the middle of the night. She stretched and saw that it was completely dark inside the bedroom. She slowly and carefully got out of bed being very quiet so she doesn’t wake up Charles who is fast asleep on the left side. Diana took soundless steps towards the door and took a deep breath before opening it cautiously, not wanting to make a single noise. 

Diana closed the door behind her without making noise, and quickly walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She looked at all of the food in awe. Wasting no time, she grabbed everything in plain sight and put it on the counter. She shut the fridge behind her and began ripping open packages and eating large amounts of food. 

“Oh god,” Diana moaned in pleasure as she licked her fingers and continued to eat large amounts of food placed on the counter.

Later on, Diana finished entire packages of food and burped quietly to herself as she walked out of the kitchen as Charles sneaked out beside the door frame. He gasped shocked looking at all of the food Diana ate and the mess she made in the kitchen.

“Man, that was some snack!” Charles mutters quietly to himself walking over to the counter, not taking his eyes off the food that has been eaten. He picked up an empty ice cream carton and looked inside to find it completely cleared out. 

“She ate the whole thing!” Charles said to himself staring into the empty ice cream carton, with his eyes wide open in shock.

The kitchen light has been flicked on, and Charles raised his head to find their butler standing there, shocked.

“Your highness, did you--" 

Charles instantly shook his head, “No, this wasn’t me… it was Diana.”

“Wait, what?” The butler asked walking over to the other side of the kitchen and saw Charles holding an empty ice cream carton. “I cannot believe Diana could eat that much food.”

“I can’t believe the entire state of London could eat that much food,” Charles said sarcastically putting the carton down on the counter. “But, it couldn’t have been Diana, I mean, she’s too skinny! I know her, she doesn’t eat like this…”

“Maybe you don’t really know her as well as you thought you did,” The butler confessed as Charles takes a deep breath and sighs worried for her health.

“I’m going to have to talk to her about this.”

“I think you better, your highness,” the Butler said with a sigh a bit concerned himself. “Because if you won’t be concerned for her health... who will?”

“I know,” Charles said softly as he folded his arms. “On the other hand, we could be worrying about nothing. Maybe it’s just a one time thing.”

“And if it’s not?”

Charles sighs worried as they started hearing faint gagging noises in the other room. They looked at each other concerned. They walked towards the hall, and the gagging became louder and more intense. They figured out it was coming from the bathroom. All they could hear was extreme barfing and puking coming from the other side of the bathroom door. Charles looked up at their butler with a horrified expression on his face. The barfing suddenly stopped and they both heard a deep breath and the toilet flush. Charles gave hand signals to their butler and he nodded, leaving quickly. 

Charles folded his arms worried for Diana as he saw the light turn off in the bathroom. Diana quietly exited the bathroom, and jump startled seeing her husband standing next to the door frame.

“Charles,” Diana said catching her breath. “You scared me!” 

Charles took a deep breath trying to find the right words to say to his wife.

Diana relaxed and looked at Charles who seemed relatively concerned for her. The last thing Diana wanted to do is confess and tell her husband what she has been doing for the last few months. She didn’t want to bother him with her own inner struggles. It wouldn’t be fair or proper of her to do so.

“Diana, did you eat all that food in the kitchen?” Charles asked pointing in the direction of the kitchen as Diana sighed.

“Oh don’t be silly Charles,” Diana said in denial walking into the kitchen to clean up her mess. Charles followed behind getting even more worried why she is denying whatever is going on with her health. “I’ve never done this before.” Diana picked up the empty ice cream carton and other wrappers, forcing a smile on her face. “Look, I’ll replace the ice cream and the other food. Ok? I have to clean up the mess I made.”

Diana started to clean up the kitchen as Charles watched. He had a funny feeling this isn’t the first time Diana has done this. 

“Look Diana, we have to talk,” Charles said sucking in a breath, beginning to help his wife clean up the kitchen.

“Sure, what is it?” Diana asked trying to look as innocent as she could and forced a smile on her face. 

“For one thing, your midnight snack--” Charles tried to say but Diana shook her head and forced a chuckle to try and convince her husband she was was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

“Oh you aren’t going to start that again, are you?” Diana replied cutting her husband off mid sentence putting wrappers in the kitchen garbage under the sink.

“Look Di, you know I’ve always been honest with you, right?” Charles asked as he handed Diana more garbage.

Diana looked at her husband for a slight second, starting to get suspicious of his sudden concern in her health. He never brought this up ever since they got engaged. Did he really just find out about this, or does he already know? He never shown this much concern for her in a while, and why bring up his feelings at this hour of the night? This brought on emotional mood swings for her, and tried hard to hide it. It made Diana worry that was lying to her. He hasn’t always been completely truthful to her.

For her sake, she nodded slowly, throwing more garbage away under the sink.

“I think you might have a problem,” Charles admitted as Diana instantly glared at him. He was worried what kind of reaction he was going to receive from her. “I don’t know what health issue you have… but I think you need help with whatever you are going through.”

“Oh so my husband thinks he knows everything about me,” Diana said brushing it off as a sarcastic comment, putting away the food she didn’t finish.

“Honey, please don’t tell me this is one sided!” Charles said starting to lose his patience with her, and doesn’t like her rude, sarcastic comments towards him. Now he knows that something is definitely wrong, because she has been acting moody in the last months during their engagement up until now. “I saw you eat enough to feed ten people!”

Diana snapped back emotionally angry, “You saw me?! How dare you invade my privacy like that! Sneaking behind someone’s back… how could you?! I don’t have a health problem! You just mind your own business!”

Diana smacked Charles in the face with a kitchen towel before storming off to their bedroom holding back her tears, slamming the door behind her.

Charles let out a breath and fixed his hair, now getting even more worried. He folded his arms and sighed.

“Thought that went well.”


	2. Calling For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finally has enough and calls Dr. Pinker to help his wife and figure out what is going on with her.

Charles got even more concerned about Diana’s health. She’s been puking almost every night this week, and it seemed to have gotten worse. She ate practically the entire pantry in a week, and she has been quite short tempered and having mood swings with him behind closed doors. Out in public, especially on business abroads and engagements which included walkabouts, Diana put on a surprisingly believable act. She did what she was told and did everything that was expected of her. Shook hands with the crowd, smiled pleasantly, and been welcoming to the public with open arms. 

But, as soon as they got home… things were not what people outside the palace walls thought it was. Diana has been anxious when it comes to engagements they attended most days of the week. She did a damn good job hiding it because Charles had no idea what was going on in her private life until just recently. 

Now the more Charles thought about these symptoms he witnessed during the past week, Diana has been isolating herself, shifting moods, and antagonizing fights with him around the week after they got engaged. Been shy and quiet, but that’s just apart of her personality. The more he thought about that, maybe a little too quiet and distant… especially when they have their moments alone together. 

These thoughts concerned him even more, because Diana wasn’t like this when he met her again in 1980 at a garden party they were both invited to. She appeared sweet, jolly, adorably shy and nervous when he had his first real chance to have a conversation with her. She had the most adoring smile, and how her blue eyes looked as if she was peering around a corner. Diana also seemed noisy and liked to talk. Her giggles were so soft and gentle when Charles told her a joke, and easily blushes when he complimented her. She became such an amusing woman to him, and over time, he couldn’t get enough of her. 

Charles was all over Diana, and the more he he invited her out to plays, to Highgrove, on walks and fishing, inviting her to watch him play polo, the more he fell for Diana and soon… he couldn’t get her out of his head. It took him a while to realize how he felt, and once he did… decided to propose and make her his wife. 

Charles sat in his chair in his study behind his large desk, remembering the first time he kissed her. Charles rested his elbow on the desk and cupped his cheek into his hand. He chuckled thinking how adorable Diana was when he kissed her.

**Flashback:**

_ Charles and Diana are sitting on a bench on a field. It was the day after Lord Mountbatten passed away. Charles was deeply hurt and in devastation because his “Honorary Godfather” to whom he looked up to for guidance and counseling. Mountbatten was very good to Charles and cared for him a great deal. Since his parents were both quite absent from his upbringing, Charles turned to Mountbatten for advice on many things, especially during his bachelor days.  _

_ When Mountbatten died, it was like a knife went through Charles’ heart because it was so unexpected. He became close to him and it was hard to grieve and accept the twisted turn of events.  _

_ “I’m so sorry,” Diana said in a soothing voice, placing a hand on his leg and rubbed it in circles. She was almost in tears herself seeing how upset Charles looked because of the death. “I know I can’t say much to make you feel better. But, one great thing he did leave you is memories. No one can take that away from you.”  _

_ Charles remained silent, wiping the tears from each eye and sighed heavily looking straight ahead, clutching his hands together. Diana looked at him and felt terrible. Her heart really gave out to him at this moment. He doesn’t have a special person to lean on and share his feelings with anymore. Now he’s practically alone. Diana wished she could do something to make all that pain go away. But she knows that grieving is apart of life, and it’s natural when anyone loses someone close to their heart. _

_ “You must be so lonely,” Diana admitted almost in tears herself, but she held them back to stay strong for Charles. It would be inappropriate for her to be in tears because she didn’t know the man herself. “It's pathetic watching you walking up the aisle at ST. Paul's with Lord Mountbatten's coffin in front.” _

_ Charles turned and faced Diana, who he could tell felt terribly for him. Her face was saddened, frowning and taking his hand in hers. With her thumb, she rubbed the outside of his hand in small circles. He didn’t know how deeply she felt about his own struggles, and it made him see her in a whole new light. Diana really did care a great deal about him. He locked eyes with hers and looked deep into her blue eyes, maybe she cared more deeply about him than he originally thought. _

_ “It’s ghastly,” Diana continued, trying to act strong and not break down in front of him. “My heart bled for you. You need someone beside you.” _

_ Charles’ heart skipped a beat when he heard Diana say, “someone". He looked at her and saw by the expression on her face, that she meant her. Charles instantly saw her differently. She really had a way to hide her feelings behind her words, but enough that Charles could tell what she meant by her choice of words. His feelings for her now grew more intensely, but not sure if Diana knew how he felt.  _

_ He knew it might not be the best time to show her, but he found it too hard to ignore the temptation. Charles moved closer to her and smiled small and took his hands and squeezed hers. He saw that Diana was tensing and became visibly nervous at this point. Charles thought to himself that she really is adorable. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek, stroking it slowly.  _

_ Charles leaned in, and kissed her lips. It was like fireworks exploding in his mind. Her lips were so soft, gentle, and tasted like strawberry lipstick. He didn’t feel Diana respond to the kiss, so he released it and looked at her, worried if she didn’t feel the same way and he was just imagining things for the past couple weeks.  _

_ Diana took a minute to compose herself. Charles felt the same way she did this whole time? Why didn’t he say something to her sooner? But Diana knew it was her first kiss and she needed to adjust to the Prince of Wales making a move on her. She was slightly curious why he would choose to kiss a 19 year old non smart lady like herself?   _

_ Diana saw that Charles was waiting for some kind of signal from her, and she decided to give him one. Diana blushed madly and smiled small, glancing at him. In her mind, when she accepted the kiss he gave her, she was screaming inside like a schoolgirl.  _

_ Charles sighed in relief, glad that Diana didn’t reject him right there on the spot and leave him embarrassed. Knowing that he had her permission to kiss her due to her smile and bright red face, he leaned in and kissed her again, pulling her waist towards him. Feeling Diana respond to the kiss this time, he took a leap of faith and slid his tongue along her strawberry tasted lips. To his surprise, Diana opened her mouth to let his tongue inside. _

_ Diana put her hands gently on his arms, not really sure what to do during a kiss since these were the first ones she ever received from a man. Diana thought it might help if she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She tried, and it worked feeling Charles moan slightly, responding to her head tilt. She never fought a passionate battle with another man’s tongue… and it felt wonderful.  _

_ Charles broke the kiss because they both needed air. Once he caught his breath, he smiled seeing Diana was still catching hers. It was very cute. Diana caught her breath and smiled back.  _

_ Diana wanted to try something new. She was scared to death about doing it wrong and have Charles laugh in her face. She wanted to take the risk. Diana slowly leaned in and closed the space between them. Feeling Charles put his hands around her back, made her relax into her first kiss she planted on him.  _

_ Although this time their tongues didn’t touch, it helped release some of the tension of the last couple days. Charles began to make out with her, and it was the best thing that made him feel better since yesterday. He realized then that Diana was truly something special. _

**End of Flashback**

Charles came close to tears thinking about the first kisses they shared that day, and realizing that he might not know Diana as well as he thought he did. That may be due to the fact of how quickly they changed their relationship from friends, to dating, to marriage in the course of one year. Maybe he got too wrapped up in his feelings towards Diana, their business abroads and engagements that blinded him to see the truth behind that adoring smile. 

He just wished he had known this sooner, and payed more attention to Diana as a person, and her feelings. Everything felt rushed and he didn’t have a lot of time to learn more about Diana. He felt so terrible, and wondering if he was perhaps at fault for her health problem. If he just take the time out of their busy schedules to listen to her, comfort, love and care for her more deeply… maybe Diana wouldn’t be the way she is. Did this go on before he even met her? 

He just wished that Diana would open up and tell him what started her abnormal behaviour, because it just seems that every time he tried to talk to her, Diana would just shut him out. In a way, it was getting frustrating that he is the main target when she starts acting out. It is getting to the point where Charles knows she needs help, now hearing her puking almost every night this week. He obviously isn’t getting through to her and she isn’t opening up to him. 

Charles shook his head snapping out of his thoughts and immediately picked up the phone to call Dr. Pinker about Diana’s problem. As soon as he got in touch with him, Charles cleared his voice knowing he can’t break down on the phone with the doctor, that would be highly unprofessional.

“Hi George, it’s Charles,” Charles said as strongly as he could, playing with the phone cord with his free hand. “Um, I wouldn’t be calling unless it was urgent. I’m worried about my wife.”

_ “Oh? What are you worried about, sir?” _

Charles sucked in a breath, “Lately I saw Diana get up in the middle of the night eating everything that’s remotely related to a food group.” 

_ “And that concerns you… why?” _

“Afterwards, she goes into the bathroom and throws up,” Charles said in a very unsettled voice because of how concerned he is of Diana’s health.

_ “Well if she eats as much as you say she does, I can understand why.” _

Charles shook his head getting right down to his concern to Dr. Pinker, “No, George, she hasn’t been sick.” Charles closed his eyes and lets a tear roll down his cheek before summing up enough courage to tell the doctor his likely theory. “I think she forces herself to throw up.”

_ “You are certain she is actually forcing herself, your highness? Are you sure she isn’t just sick from overeating?” _

“Yes, I never knew Diana’s been doing this to herself,” Charles said, finding it difficult to talk about out loud instead of in his head. “Or how long. I just recently caught her doing this last Monday. She’s done this practically every night. I tried talking to her several times, but she keeps blowing me off.” 

_ “Well, if what you are saying is true… then you most certainly are were right to call. This could be serious.” _

Charles nodded, even though he knew Dr. Pinker couldn’t see him. He began to worry more than before. When Dr. Pinker told him it could be serious, he began to blame himself for not noticing this a lot sooner. If he had, he could’ve done something more to help her. Charles is hoping they’ll find out what health problem will Diana be diagnosed with? He’s just praying that Diana’s problem isn’t a death concerning issue and they’ll find a cure for this. He just wants his wife happy and healthy… and opening up to him about her inner struggles that she visibly has.

“She’s also been short tempered with me, and been very emotional,” Charles continued to explain over the phone to Dr. Pinker, close to tears himself as he talked about Diana. “I don’t know what mood she’s going to be in all the time… and the more I think about it… the more she has been moody and anxious since we got engaged. Does this have anything to do with her… you know, problem?”

_ “I wouldn’t be surprised if it is. Most health issues have emotional side effects. Don’t worry your highness, I wrote down the symptoms you described to me. I’ll figure out what’s going on.” _

“Ok.”

_ “Oh and sir, for now, don’t try talking to her again until I have found out what she has. We don’t want to upset her anymore then she needs to be… just be there for her. Comfort her. Go along with her moods. Just try and keep her emotions to a minimum.” _

“I will,” Charles said with a deep breath leaning back in his black chair. “Believe me, I don’t want to do anything that’ll get on my wife’s emotional side.”

_ Dr Pinker chuckled, “I certainly hope not.” _

“Alright thank you so much, I’m very grateful. Ok, yeah, bye.”

Charles hung up the phone and took a deep breath, trying to process and sink in that conversation with Dr. Pinker. This put a lot of stress on him, trying to take care of his emotional wife who barfs up everything she eats. He’s sure that it takes more of a toll on Diana than it is for himself. It’s her problem she’s struggling to cope and deal with. His heart bled for his wife, and will now do anything to help her get over her health issue, and become his shy girl again. 


End file.
